The Chosen Destiny
by lil kagome 15
Summary: This starts off right after the last scene in GSD and is mainly just for the purpose of providing me closure so read to your liking.
1. Prologue

I'm one of those hopeless people who'd still like to believe that Athrun and Cagalli COULD end up together. I'm also one of those people who believes that Stella(steller) was just a copy off of Cagalli and her and Shinn were just a sad copy off of Athrun and Cagalli's relationship the way Fukada thought he should have screwed up thier lives.

whew... so after that i'm sure half of you hate me, and the other half... well just dislike me very much. lol.

I'm back out of haitus though and now your going to be able to view loads of my updates. This is the first installment of four, and I do hope you like it as it is my view onward from the last scene in GSD.

Brief Disclaimer: because you all know we hate to announce formerly that we have no given right to anime... but I do not unfortunately and again unfortunately I own no rights to hurt or maim fukuda so any mention of that I purely disclaim as being true. ok? good.

**

* * *

**

**P****ROLOGUE**

It was bitterly cold beyond the walls of the Atha Estate, and Cagalli couldn't even fathom the depths of the oceans waters as the swells ran high above the docks. She could tell the precise moment before the waves would recede back into the vast ocean, and yet she only wished that for that one moment time could just stop. Ever since peace had been restored to earth and plant she had been stuck indoors attending conference after conference. However she only wished to have time to exonerate her own subject of depression.

Her eyes couldn't leave the deep blue waves, she only watched at that one small patch of ocean she was able to spy from the second story window, just hoping to see some sign of life. Not specifically life in general just proof that she still lived. For her life was her country, and up till now war was her biggest enemy, now with it gone she didn't know what would come next. She wasn't sad at this fact, only fearful of what other scary things she could possibly encounter.

The wind blew hard against the window, causing a whistling sound to resonate throughout the hall. She could imagine green eyes on her, but her imagination was always well above expectations. She knew that Athrun hadn't been to the estate in nearly three weeks, he'd been helping out in Plant along with Kira and Lacus in leading the prospering nation.

She couldn't blame him, and she knew that he had no obligation to her any longer. That promise had been made long ago, and broken with Athrun's re-entry into the forces of Orb. Maybe Yuna had been right all along, a natural and a coordinator just don't work. She rested her forehead on the chilled glass. Of course her line of thinking was completely wrong, she was just looking for a way to justify the way things had turned out for them.

When Athrun had left port for that one last time Cagalli couldn't bear to say her goodbye to him because as she feared it would be their last. She already knew of the growing feelings between he and Meyrin Hawke, it was clear from the way they worried and asked about each other. She just couldn't bear to let things go, she knew she had no choice but to stay with her country but she wanted so bad to join them in their battle. Her place was destined though, and without a word to him she gave her approval to Meyrin.

It was all kind of ironic in the end, the way the two had been so determined in escaping the zaft base, Meyrin lending her aid to Athrun when he needed her most. Yet Cagalli could remember back when she had done the same at Jakin Due. In that final battle she had convinced him to not give up his own life because in her eyes that was the cowards way out, to live was the biggest battle our of all, and that they could do together.

At the end of the first war they had many things in common with one another. Such as the fact they had both lost their fathers in the war. They could comfort and protect each other. When Athrun decided to use the pseudonym Alex Dino and follow her to Orb she was both astonished and contented. It meant that she wouldn't be alone in her grief, or in her quest to prevent another war from crossing the shores of Orb.

However that dream never founded itself did it? He left when he thought that it would be the best thing to do, mainly because he wanted so badly to be able to do something instead of just sitting back and watching the war advance in his absence from zaft. Though could you really blame him? His whole life had been about how the coordinators needed to be protected, not exactly in the way he was considering but it's about the same.

He never should have been treated the way he was in Orb, and even though Cagalli wished she could she couldn't blame it all on Yuna either. It was her fault too, for leaning on him so much, she didn't give enough into their relationship and expected far too much. When the Archangel had returned to port they had shared an embrace which she had thought might lead to their relationship advancing once more however with his visits with Kiera and his new friends Shinn and the Hawke sisters she could only spare time for a few moments of discussion with him in which was granted a quick "how are you doing?" and "I plan to go back to Plant." There was no room for "I love you's." or perhaps "I miss you's."

After that meeting she hadn't heard back from him, not one letter, not one phone call. She knew it was for the best though perhaps it would cause her to finally let him go. She had half expected him to just stop in from time to time, maybe just as a courtesy towards their friendship. However nowadays their relationship seemed almost nonexistent.

Cagalli turned around and headed back into her office, the wide French doors closing directly after she'd stepped beyond the threshold. She couldn't bear to watch the waves anymore, because unfortunately they just kept coming back, reminding her of the thing she most wanted to return to her. However she almost knew for sure that would never happen.


	2. Prt 1 THE WATCHER

Onto part two now. I feel like my writing is so dull nowadays. It used to be so dramatic. ah well, there is a bit of a twist at the end of this installment. I do hope that my ONE reviewer does like how this story turns out, I'm personally going to make sure that these characters have their happy ending. By the way don't worry i'll make sure nobody dies... maybe. lol, well I hope you enjoy this. As for how I feel about Meyrin helping him being the same thing as Cagalli helping him that's just a way of putting it like Cagalli might see it. She feels like she has no choice but to let him go because she feels like she was holding him back all that time... oops i'm giving too much away.

* * *

**P****ART ONE**

_The Watcher_

Athrun felt the air shift as the shuttle set off from it's flat position, he could hear the captain over the intercom as he gave instructions to stay seated until in full flight. Of course Athrun cared nothing about that, he was more focused on his companion. Meyrin sat beside him, her eyes transfixed on something beyond the window of the shuttle.

He didn't know when things between them had changed but he was aware of the questioning glances he would get from her every time he spoke of Cagalli. They were not official or a couple, but perhaps she was hoping he would completely forget the time he'd spent on Orb in the presence of Cagalli. In all honesty he had no feelings for the young Hawke sister other than those of a comrade. He couldn't just let things be the way they had turned out for he and Cagalli, and every moment he spent away he knew that both of them lost more of the feeling they had shared. He needed to decide if he wanted to be with her because if he waited any longer it wouldn't really matter, time would wear out their already waning relationship.

He watched Meyrin turn to him, her smile brightening as she noticed his gaze fixed on her. "It looks so different from this point of view" she said, drawing his attention to the view beyond the glass paneled window.

He saw the destruction still littering the area around Plant, and he could see the gaping hole in the moon as they neared it. "Everything always looks different from the battle field to real life, it's just one of those things." He saw her nod and turn her attention to the moon as well.

"It's scary to think that somebody once had so much power," She whispered, her eyes scanning the battlefield that was now the moon.

To her every memory was of that last battle between the Archangel and Minerva, she couldn't have fathomed that so much would occur in just a few days. For her entire life she had never doubted that of the influence of her government, and in just a quick few days she found herself unable to comply with her zaft duties.

Athrun let the images run through his mind freely, seeing the battle of Jakin Due, the death of Nicol, his battle with Kira as the Strike fell beyond his vision. That's all war ever brought to him though, bitter memories and the feeling that in the end all of that fighting was completely pointless.

The flight attendant came through, asking Meyrin and Athrun if they wanted anything to eat, and what would be their preferred beverages. Meyrin answered with a wide smile "Nothing, thank you."

"Just water." Athrun said, watching as she maneuvered the large cart before them, handing Athrun a large glass with water and ice. "Thank you" he said, turning back to the window.

It would only be a little while longer and he'd be landing in port at Orb, where he once again would be able to protect those things that mattered most to him.

* * *

Cagalli leaned back in her chair, perplexed at the council's question. "Whoever said that we would keep manufacturing gundams after the war? Certainly not me." Her voice was confidant now, much unlike the way it sounded before the war. "We will continue our research but the manufacturing will be of only parts, we will not instigate another war." She could still remember the way that Dullandal had insisted that his country would continue making Gundams for their safety. However Cagalli could distinctly remember how their own Gundams had turned on them causing many deaths of Zaft soldiers.

"But Cagalli a new war could start any moment, don't you think it would be-" Cagalli cut him off directly.

"That's why we will turn all our attention to maintaining Global Peace, even if it is just a dream it's our duty." She was aware that the Council would never side with her, and she also knew that they were probably right in thinking that eventually there would be a war, and that's why she had an army of Gundams being created in orbit with Lacus' friends in the factory. However those Gundams were not specifically for Orb, but for Mission "Peace" designated by both Lacus and herself.

"Very well." Spoke her new director of commerce Duo Sieran, a distant cousin of the Traitor Yuna. However he was nothing like the young inexperienced villain of the second war. He had fought alongside the country of Scandinavia, and directly before the zaft forces managed in destroying half the country he'd escaped in a goof with the young prince whom would after the war restore the country.

He resembled Yuna in many ways, except for the purple hair that is, his was instead a light blue, and his eyes were amber much like hers. She had chosen him specifically for his skills in economic sciences and with many hopes for the future of Orb she was hoping that he would prevent another formation of Blue Cosmos from overtaking her country.

Cagalli turned her attention back to the council and briefly looked them over. It was her fathers dream council, full with the ideals Orb so readily relied on. She nodded and dismissed them accordingly. Unfortunately her day was only just starting and she would need to go over plans for the commemoration ceremony to those of the Orb soldiers who gave their life.

She stepped out onto the large terrace on the third floor, watching the sky for some type of change, the storm had long moved on and the air was warm and dry. Her uniform seemed to reflect the light as she turned from side to side, admiring the bright blue sky. She had been told that some of the zaft officers from the previous war were going to be attending the ceremony that evening and she only could wonder who was among them. Normally they would have had a full list but unfortunately the zaft officials were still unresolved as to who they were sending, and they assured her that the list would be forwarded before the ceremony for sure.

Everything beyond their borders seemed so peaceful, she wasn't truly worried about whom they would be sending. She fully trusted Lacus' council and would never believe them to send anyone unqualified or unfit.

"You know the more you stand there the longer your day is going to be." Duo mocked as she turned around, a smile forming upon her face.

She gestured toward the sky as he stepped closer. "I'm just glad is all, peace has finally been restored. We no longer have to fear what's beyond our vision." She laughed, knowing that was exactly how he felt as well.

"I know longer fear what I can't see, but rather what is able to be seen." He said, his voice growing lower. "You work yourself so hard, and I've never seen you truly just enjoy yourself." He again stepped closer to the edge of the veranda. "and as far as I'm told you were never like that before. Rather the opposite, and also rather driven by your emotions." She snorted at his words and turned back to him.

She knew that he was right, but unfortunately that subject was both none of his business and a rather sensitive subject. "Have you been talking to Kira?" He laughed at her comment knowing her friends knew her better than any of the executives among her country. It was sad really, it seemed as if she had none to share her worries with.

"No, but I've been watching you." She looked at him again, but this time it was with a question in her eyes, she knew that they were rather close, but she was hoping there was nothing there beyond his words.

She shifted herself to a resting position leaning down on the railing. "I don't think I'm any less happy than ever before, I'm just more focused. I'm trying so hard to learn, because to me Orb is my life. I need to stand for those Ideals my father died to protect." She seemed to be very cautious of her words around him, she was hiding something and he knew far too well that was the worst thing for a political leader to do.

He cleared his throat and spoke to her again. "Very well, the press would like a release before the commemoration." She nodded to him.

"I'll have it ready soon." She responded as her body lifted back up her back straightening, throwing him a warm smile as she stepped back into her meeting room.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

* * *

Athrun felt the pressure change as they moved to enter port, the front of the shuttle straightening out as the back leveled it. He saw Meyrin look out the window watching the island come into view. It looked different this time of year, as if everything was glowing with yellow. They braced for the landing as the pilot came over the intercom.

Soon they would be at the commemoration ceremony, and then the after party commence in which Athrun was hoping to finally have a few moments alone with Cagalli. It seemed like after the war they just weren't awarded such luxuries as "downtime". Athrun knew that it was possible that she may not want to speak with him, or she might be too overwhelmed with the press to take that time to converse with him.

"Hey sis, can you hand me my bag?" Lunamariia shouted over the seat as the shuttle came to it's final landing point.

"Here." Replied Meyrin as she grabbed the large orange duffle bag from beneath her sisters seat.

Athrun stepped out into the isle, and at the same time he did Shinn and Dearka did as well. Yzak had informed them earlier that week that instead of joining them he was going to be in board meetings all week with the council. He was given position of commander soon after the war had ended, and with his new high profile job he was also working much more.

So beyond the shuttles exterior they went, each one of them enjoying the warmth of the islands climate.

* * *

"Boss I do believe that the coordinators from zaft have arrived." Spoke a young man dressed in all black, a large oval chair facing opposite him.

"Very well, the plan shall commence, I want you to make sure every one of them is gone, and that traitor Princess as well." The unknown man consulted, his voice deep and waning, as his breathing was rather strained.

* * *

**Preview:**

_"Look out, he's got a gun!"_

_"Do you even know what your words mean?"_

_"There's too much blood!"_

_"I'm so sorry, I never meant for this to happen I swear!"_

_"Can you forgive me?"_

_"Will you?!"_

_"Death to all coordinators?"_

_"I missed you, did you know that?"_

_"Don't make me do it again."_


	3. Prt 2 THE INDELLIBLE

**P****ART ****T****WO**

_The Indellible_

_Peace I leave with you; my peace I give unto you: not as the world giveth, give I unto you. Let not your heart be troubled, neither let it be afraid._

If you could count the many steps one takes in life maybe then we'd know just how far our paths must go, for those who seek to live their lives in peace only venture forward unseen by the many who would rather fight. Cagalli could feel the air shift as the large wooden doors were cracked open, her heart racing as she waited for that moment when all would remain still, when all noise would cease in the preparation for the words she would speak.

There was a large number of photographer's lining the lawn of the Atha Estate, Cagalli could see the video camera's click on the moment she stepped beyond the threshold of the two large oak doors. The flashes of light were unbearable she strained herself to keep her eyes from closing.

She stepped up to the podium and almost immediately the noise ceased. She could see again and was greeted with the hundreds of faces seated in the small white wooden chairs. "Today is a new day for Orb, but for those thousands of soldiers who will never have another-" She began scanning the crowd until she caught sight of who she would have never expected to be among those attending her commemoration speech. Athrun had a pair of dark sunglasses on, but sure enough it was definitely him.

She spoke of all those whom gave up their lives under the influence of Yuna, and the families those had left behind. "and I hope to join forces with those of Plant, I firmly and willingly except the fact that coordinators and naturals can live in peace tog-" A scream was heard among the crowd, the attention was caught instantaneously.

"Look out, he's got a gun!" All attention was immediately drawn to a young man aiming a gun directly at Cagalli. Time seemed to stop for her as she just stared into his eyes, deep brown and so hateful. She knew this was the end, she could feel the cold shadow of death so close behind her, the air chilled as if in waiting.

"Death to all Coordinators!" he screamed and she heard the gun fire. The sound was very metallic, she thought how disdainfully that the cold was heightened by this assumption. Her heart seemed to stop in that final moment, it was giving up far before the battle she noted. Everything seemed to be in slow motion, she could see the bullet come, like a wind of it's own, but she couldn't move, or perhaps she wouldn't.

Then she saw it, a sleeve, then an arm… then a face. She tried screaming, telling him to stop, that she didn't want this. She watched the bullet make it's mark, her heart pounding as the icy blood circulated again within her body. How could she live? She felt his arms grab at her waste as they both fell, hard onto the marbled steps. He looked down at her, having lost his glasses somewhere in the fall, and she saw that look she'd hated all her life. Worry, he was worried, and at a time like this she just couldn't stand it.

There was more gunfire in the distance but she didn't make a move, her heart was broken with that look etched so clearly upon his face. She could feel the blood staining her jacket, but she couldn't look away from his eyes. There was that feeling of terror again, she began to feel the cold beneath her and she felt those of her bodyguards who stood just over her try to pull her up from beneath her ex boyfriends body.

She could hear the perpetrators being pursued as they ware screaming back to her, damning her for treating coordinators as equals. "Do you even know what your words mean? Do you know the extent of your promise princess? They're all killers!" She just stared wide-eyed at him as he was taken off the premises by the authorities.

She heard shinn comment on the words presented to them. "Death to all coordinators? Do these damn people want another war?" He screamed as he slammed the guy again into the ground.

Athrun tried to lift his body off her, but collapsed back onto his side. She leaned back into a sitting position, hovering above him as he gasped for air. Meyrin looked on mortified as she kneeled, her still smoking gun held desperately in her hand. "There's too much blood!" She said, trying desperately to keep from crying as she saw the ambulance speed toward the building. Two lone photographers sat along the stairs, snapping their cameras every so many seconds.

Cagalli could now see the many bodies lining the lawn of the Atha Estate, at least thirty-five were among the now dead. She wasn't able to tell which of them were the gunmen and which were the civilians. How deadly a dilemma, to see one against another, coordinator and natural all alike, scattered bodies left without a name or a plea. Each one was killed without any purpose. She felt the first tear slide down her cheek and then she could no longer hold them back. It was like her emotions had let go after months of dormancy.

War had come to haunt them once again, she could feel the hurt already, the vengeance that would come; the anger; the sadness. She knew very well what could come of a situation so unforeseen. Duo immediately grabbed Athrun's arm, pulling him up to a standing position and putting his arm over both his shoulders. The ambulance personnel were ready for any injury, but what they found on the lawn of the Atha estate was unlike anything most of them had ever seen. It was a massacre, men, women, even children slain across an impartial governments lawn.

Athrun would be the first treated, he was the first to offer up his blood for the sake of their princess it was only fitting. Cagalli was lifted up from the ground, carried along by Shinn of all people, he didn't look down at her, but he did speak. "You need to stay with Athrun, I promise you won't have to fight another war." He lifted her into the ambulance, shutting the doors behind her. He was ready now, ready to fight for what his family believed in.

* * *

"Why would they come after me? I'm not even a part of zaft!" Cagalli yelled as Duo tried to calm her. She was in shock, desperate for some logical answer as to what had occurred just hours previous.

"They're a group of renegades from Scandinavia, up until now they've been completely harmless but they seem to believe that all coordinators should die for what Dullandal put them through." He answered, as the hospital monitors seemed to buzz especially loud. He could see how Cagalli's shoulders tensed at the mention of Dullandal's name, and he saw her eyes turn to the floor, and then back up, sheltered behind glistening tears.

"Yes but I'm not a coordinator." She yelled again and Duo looked sorely at those who were present to see the Representatives outburst. She was getting more angry with every second, and he could tell the precise moment when she was about to snap, it was nearing that point right now, her breathing was irregular and he could almost hear the pressure building up within her lungs.

"But you were giving a speech about how we should live in peace with them. Unfortunately that makes you a target. Their orders were most likely to kill all coordinators… and all who approved of your speech." He said, and Cagalli seemed to finally just stop. She was just staring at him, just looking until her eyes started to release their tears.

* * *

There was a young boy dressed in dark clothing sitting just beyond the threshold of the waiting room. He seemed to be waiting for something, so the nurses didn't pay him much attention. He nodded almost inconspicuously and then turned and walked out the front door, and nobody having given him a second thought.

* * *

Beyond this door Cagalli knew what she would encounter, she knew that there was a slight chance that she wouldn't be able to handle it. It was much more than likely that she wouldn't like it, and she was almost sure that it would be worth it. She let her hand grasp the door handle, turning it ever so slowly until she heard the faint click signing that it was open. She took a deep breath and then stepped forward, closing the door behind her.

It was near four in the morning and she could see the large window was open to the dark blue sky. There were dim lights shining above the bed, and she could see the monitors with large fluorescent bulbs and lights blinking off and on. She stepped further in, looking down upon Athrun's face, it looked so peaceful then, like no worry would ever again enter the mind of the one sleeping. However she knew this to be a lie. She herself was accustomed to the promise of peace, and unfortunately it always seemed to be too good for those of the human race.

She felt her heart start to plummet as she saw the bandages wrapped around his chest. That bullet was never meant to make its target there; she could feel nothing but anger towards those who'd shot him at that moment. These were the kinds of feelings that caused wars; that shredded the capability for peace, and gave life to those most vile feelings of hate.

She watched his face as his brow creased, his eyes slowly coming into her view. She saw him try to lift himself, but she pushed him back down, knowing that the time for him to be strong had passed. "Can you forgive me?" She asked, knowing that her question had infinite meaning, but also knowing that he would be the one person to know exactly what her query was.

He looked back at her, his face growing solemn as he went to answer. "Of course." He answered, not elaborating at all on her question.

* * *

"What would you figure we should do. Odds are they know our location by now, we tried to assassinate the Orb Representative, I'm pretty sure they're going to take that as a personal attack." The boy in black retorted, his anger getting the best of him. He stared at the man as he drank his wine. The moment it was sat down among the other trinkets littering his table, the boy kicked it over, leaving it to cover the wool coverlet that lay along the floor and his chair.

"You will stand by our ideals and fight, it is our last chance." The man seated in the oval chair answered back. The boy ran his hands over his gun, wanting so badly to just end this right now, however they were his ideals as well, and the elder had the ability to put them into motion.

"And what about you?" The boy asked his voice rising. "Will you?!" He said, his anger rising.

"I will do my part" He answered and the boy, and clearly unsatisfied, the boy exited the room.

* * *

Cagalli looked at him with a smile she knew would falter if she again would have to choose her country over her love, however at this moment she just didn't care. "I'm glad you finally came back." She said, wishing she could make those words change into what she so wished to say, to scream to him and let him know she never again wanted to be alone.

"I missed you, did you know that?" he asked, his eyes closing as he began to fall into slumber again.

She laughed bitterly and answered him back. "What drugs do they have you on anyway?" she asked, letting her words sink into the silence between them.

He whispered before his eyes shut completely, his words ringing in her ears. "Don't make me do it again." She sat for a moment in complete silence before reaching into her pocket, fingering the ring she'd kept preserved during all those months left with no word. She wasn't willing though to bring it out, it was too soon to count on anything other than their friendship.


End file.
